Cave Dwellers Prequel to the movie the Decent
by violetvampirelillamarie
Summary: The prequel to the movie the Descent this story gives you the reason why the cave people are in the cave
1. The Ungabunga Indians

Dear readers,

As this is my first story, I don't know what to write about. It may fit in with yall's style, it may not. So here it goes…

Once apon a time… lol jjk like I would start a story like tht.

Have yall ever seen the Decent… the movie kinda stunk right it was like blah. You never found out why in the end. Well here is my why, here is my pre-quell to the Decent.

**Cave Dwellers**

**Ch 1 The Ungabonga indians**

Creatures didn't always live in the cave, at one time it was a place of happiness and joy. The cave was once home to the Ungabonga Indians; they lived happily in the cave and its surrounding area. But, as most of you know not everything has a happy ending, sure movies do, but not real life. This isn't a true story though, as far as I know it's fake. Anyway back to the Indians. The Ungabongas called their land Appatchell moutanious, which is where the name Appellation mountains came from. They worked all day and told stories all night. The women were beautiful, the men strong, but all were smart. The Ungabongas had heard stories of a strange group of men who came from the Far East. These men were terrible dangerous people, who were not to be reckoned with. The Indians chose not to believe these stories thinking they were just tall tales. Chief Kingofmanyfeathers knew the truth, but he kept it from his people. He didn't think the strange man would come to his land. He believed the land would be protected by his ancestors and that nothing bad could happen. But he was wrong, very wrong, the thing he thought impossible was possible it could happen and it did. The reason why all the Indians died, the reason the land is not inhabited by anyone. Like the movie Decent their death was caused by one person who wanted to be stupid, Chief Kingofmanyfeathers.

**To be continued…**


	2. The Dangerous Strangers

Cave Dwellers ch 2 The Dangerous Strangers

Chief Kingofmanyfeathers looked down from his perch in the tree. He saw men arriving on strange creatures that they called horses. Instantly he knew who these men were, they were the dangerous men he had heard about. He knew it was too late to warn his tribe, he had condemned them all to death. They were all carrying strange items that appeared to be made of wood and some shinny material. The item frightens him for he does not know what it is. The strangers begin to walk towards are village and he does nothing, frozen with shock.

He hears a scream that wakes him from his shock. Quickly he jumped down and ran towards the village. Lying on the ground was Dancingspringtime, bleeding from a strange wound on her stomach. Chief Kingofmanyfeathers knew not what to do. He had never encountered a problem like this before. Rapidly he approached the one who appeared to be in charge. "What business do you have he?" He asked of them. None replied, they looked at him as though he were crazy. Then, he understood. They did not speak his language and would not understand him. He sighed in defeat realizing there was nothing to do. He watched as they killed all his strongest men and left only the women and children alive.


	3. Burial of 100 Souls

**Ch 3 Burial of 100 souls**

There was a strange quality to the way his people were killed. Some were killed with a strange object that made a loud noise, others stabbed. The ground was red with blood and there was a strange scent in the air. Chief Kingofmanyfeathers was confused, why were these strangers killing his tribe? They left the dead bodies on the ground, and started speaking to each other in a strange language. He could pick out a few words here and there, though to him they had no meaning. Two words were used often red-skins and land. He thought maybe red-skins pertained to the tribe, but what was this land they spoke of. He walked up to the one in charge "Red- skin?" he asked pointing to himself. They nodded their heads, "land?" he asked. Making a wide gesture they indicated the area around him. He understood now his home was what they called land.

He was still confused why would they speak of his land? He pointed to them and started talking in his language. They didn't understand him, laughing they walked away. Chief Kingofmanyfeathers stood there staring after them wondering what to do next. He knew first thing that they needed to bury all the bodies. As he went to pick one up, blood poured out of the open wound. He stood there and looked up crying out, "Oh sun god how can you let this happen?" The reply came to him in his head, "Chief Kingofmanyfeathers this is not my fault but yours," the voice boomed, "because of your ignorance and pride your people have died!" Chief Kingofmanyfeathers dropped to his knees begging for forgiveness, but in the end he knew his soul shall perish and not be reincarnated.

That night he and the women of the tribe Ungabonga preformed a mass burial for the 100 souls that died. For each woman that cried out in anguish over the loss of her loved one, the chief felt a heavier burden on his soul. Meanwhile the strange men were building shelters out of wood. Chief thought this was strange, did they not sleep in a cave like the tribe. What were these things they were constructing?

Later Chief could not get to sleep, the souls of his tribe kept him awake. "Do something you foolish man," they taunted him, "you must avenge our death for it is your fault we died." With that Chief started formulating a plan in his head to kill the strange men. But how to kill them? Well that he does not know. Should he suffocate them, or kill them with spears? Maybe he could steal their strange weapon and kill them. All he knew is he was outnumbered, there were 200 of them and he was the only man left in his tribe.


End file.
